(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a pressure gage permitting it to read a value on a disc-like dial as indicated by a pointer adapted to a be rotated around a center of the dial and thereby to determine a fluid pressure and, more particularly, to such a pressure gage being capable of accurately displaying a predetermined pressure range assuring a normal function of an apparatus which is subjected to a pressure of fluid such as air, water or oil.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
To display a predetermined pressure range assuring a normal function of an apparatus which is subjected to a fluid pressure, the conventional pressure gage has usually been provided on the periphery of the dial with a single or two arrow-marking(s) adapted to indicate upper and lower critical values or any one of these critical values of the predetermined pressure range. With such a way of displaying, the marking has been so unnoticeable that it has often been difficult to determine whether the pressure value indicated by the pointer falls within the preset pressure range or not.